1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a bearing holder and a spindle motor having the bearing holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
A motor converts electrical energy to mechanical energy, very typically through the interaction of magnetic fields and current-carrying conductors. The motor can include a shaft, which is the center of rotation, a bearing, which supports the shaft, a bearing holder, which supports the bearing, and a base plate, which supports the bearing holder. Accordingly, the bearing holder, which is interposed between the shaft and the base plate, determines the positional relationship between the shaft and the base plate.
However, when the bearing holder is coupled to the base plate, an external force applied to the bearing holder may deform the bearing holder. In this case, unnecessary deformation in the bearing holder may occur.
The unnecessary deformation remained in the bearing holder when the bearing holder is coupled to the base plate may affect the structure for supporting the shaft. This may cause vibrations and noise during the operation of the motor.
Accordingly, a new technology is needed to deform the bearing holder by applying a minimum external force only to the bearing holder while the bearing holder is coupled to the base plate.